NCR-Brotherhood War
The NCR-Brotherhood War was an armed conflict fought between the New California Republic and the Mojave Chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel that broke out in 2258. The war was fought over ideological differences and claims to advanced military technology which both the NCR and the Brotherhood sought to posses, but could never reach a settlement over the ideology of the Brotherhood. While the Brotherhood had believed that they could defeat the NCR, they made the same mistake as the Enclave with that assumption as the NCR's overwhelming numbers pushed the Mojave Chapter to near-destruction and only ended when they signed the Treaty of Lost Hills in 2281. Background The Brotherhood of Steel orignally came into contact with the NCR back in 2259 following the outbreak of the NCR-Enclave War which broke out a year prior. While the Brotherhood was originally apathetic to the NCR, they were opposed to the Enclave and sided with the NCR as a means of pushing the Enclave out of both New California and the Mojave Wasteland entirely. The war ended in a victory for the Brotherhood as the Enclave was pushed out of the Mojave Wasteland, but technology was left behind and it would lead to tensions between the NCR and the Mojave Chapter over who should posses the technology. Wanting to prevent a new war from breaking out, NCR President Wendell Peterson began negotiating with Mojave Chapter Elder Elijah over the equal distribution of technology, but the Brotherhood was agressive and they demanded more technology than the NCR had allowed citing their doctrine and ideological mandate which the NCR saw as a major barrier in negotiations. By 2258 however, negotiations had ceased and Brotherhood forces began attacking NCR convoys and settlers sparking the conflict that same year. History Brotherhood Offensives During the intitial stages of the war, the Brotherhood got the upper hand immediately. Due to their advanced technology and power armor units, they quickly launched various offensives with most of them ending in decisive victories and heavy losses sustained on the NCR. Among the more notable Brotherhood victories was the Siege of Redding, in which the Brotherhood temporarily held the city of Redding, home of the NCR's largest gold reserve. The Brotherhood took some gold as plunder, however most of it was placed in a nearby mine, which was then destroyed using a small nuclear device, effectively rendering any melted remains of the gold inaccessible. The NCR was eventually pushed out of Lost Hills and the surrounding regions and by 2260, the Brotherhood had a stronghold in the region and contiued to go on the offensive. The Hidden Valley Offensive was launched in 2261 and it ended in another decisive victory for the Brotherhood of Steel who later used the bunker in the region as the new regional headquarters for the Mojave Chapter. By 2263 however, the advancements had stalled as the NCR went on the defensive and managed to halt Brotherhood advancements. Bombings were done by both artillery and air power and the Brotherhood stopped the offensives due to their lower numbers, a trait that the NCR exploited in the following years. During the conflict, NCR snipers used Type 76 Anti-Power Armor Rifles to take out Brotherhood paladins and pin them down as a means of haulting their advancements, a trend that further increased later on. NCR Counter-Offensive By 2265, the Mojave Brotherhood had effectively been stuck in a de-facto deadlock with the NCR. Bombers and artillery had destroyed many of the Brotherhood's vehicles and NCR armored divisions and air forces further pinned down the Brotherhood forces which forced them underground. The NCR later launched a counter-offensive in the spring of 2266 called Operation: Shooting Star in which the NCR forces would lay siege to Brotherhood holdings in the areas surroinding the Hidden Valley and the New Vegas Strip. NCR forces were deployed and managed to overrun the Mojave Brotherhood as the Mojave Chapter was short on men and had hundreds of paladins fight against NCR forces numbering in the thousands and the losses sutained by the Mojave Chapter were unable to be replenished in stark contrast to their NCR rivals. The Brotherhood was forced into retreat and they were forced back to HELIOS One whcih was used to hold back the NCR. While the usage of the HELIOUS One base saved the Mojave Brotherhood and halted the NCR offensive, the damage had been done and the Mojave Brotherhood was left without the resources needed to launch any more major offensives and were stuck in the defensive by 2271. Operation: Sunburst For the next five years, the war was back in another stalemate with neither side gaining any advantage with the Brotherhood stuck on the defensive in HELIOUS One unable to replenish their depelted ranks and the NCR being unable to attack further Brotherhood holdings because of HELIOUS One being under Brotherhodo control. NCR scouts and spies were sent out and they eventually came across HELIOUS One which they discovered not only a safe route for NCR forces to travel through, but also discovered that the Brotherhood forces stationed there, were only at 150 men strong and had moderately-average defenses making the base easy to take if the NCR used an assault force with the correct size. By 2276, a force of 2,250 men was organized and deployed to HELIOUS One for Operation: Sunburst in which the NCR assaulted the base to take it away from the Brotherhood. After an intense battle, over 75 Brotherhood soldiers were killed, 47 were captured, and the base was now in NCR hands. With the base gone, Brotherhood convoys were destroyed by the base and the Mojave Chapter was forced underground and ceased all surface activity. Post-Sunburst In the years after Operation: Sunburst, the NCR had effectively earned a de-facto victory in the war with over half of the Mojave Brotherhood wiped out and the Mojave Chapter was forced underground. Most of their holdings were taken by the NCR and they were now forced into their bunker in Hidden Valley. The Hidden Valley and Lost Hills bunkers were soon attacked by NCR bombers who constantly shelled the bunkers as a means of eliminating the last of the Mojave Chapter. The bunkers were also isolated and cut off from food and supplies forcing the remaining Mojave forces to send small expeditionary forces to go out into the wasteland and sneak in food to keep themselves alive. Elder Elijah had ended up defecting and deserted the Brotherhood after Operation: Sunburst and left Nolan McNamara take over as the new leader of the Mojave Chapter in late 2276. In 2277, Elder McNamara ended up instituting a policy of absolute isolationism cutting off the entire chapter from the rest of the Mojave Wasteland as a means of preserving the chapter, but at the cost of maintaining depleted ranks. In 2281, a mysterious traveler known as the Courier had came into contact with the Mojave Chapter and eventually managed to convince them and pressure them into opening up and aiding the NCR citing how Caesar's Legion would wipe them out if they ever found out where they were based at after taking Hoover Dam and invading New California. On November 22nd, 2281, the chapter cracked down and eventually signed the Treaty of Lost Hills with the NCR, ending the war in a truce, but it was a de-facto victory for the NCR. Aftermath The war's end eventually brought the restoration and repairing of NCR-Brotherhood relations and saw peace return to the Mojave Wasteland. With the legion forced out of the region, the two factions worked hard at restoration of peace and diplomatic affairs and eventually, all hostilities between the two sides had finally ended. Around 2282, the Mojave Chapter had eventually abolished the original policy of isolationism and allowed outisders to join their ranks, bolstering their numbers and allowing the chapter to finally recover after having suffered heavy losses from the war and the previous one with the Enclave. Enclave Remnants came out and the Mojave Chapter ended up ceasing hostilities with them as the remannts and the chapter were both weakeend by the NCR and neither of them wanted the NCR to come in and defeat them once again, which they feared would only end in either side's destruction. When the NCR Arizona Offensive was launched in March of 2282, the Brotherhood fought alongside the NCR once again and battled legion forces across Arizona as part of the larger campaign of liberation. Category:Wars Category:Events